Autometron, The
The Autometron is a strange tower that exists on the isle of Ivin in the outlands of Icarus. It is a famous structure of unknown origin which grants magic to those who sacrifice technology to it. Origin The Autometron's origin is unknown. Architects have surveyed the outside of the tower on multiple occasions, and a general consensus has been reached that the tower does not match any of the local architectural styles. There are several hypothesized builders, all from antiquated civilizations which should not historically have had the technology to construct it. The tower's true origin is thus left primarily to conspiracy theorists and local folklore. An examination of the interior of the building could theoretically reveal more about the tower, but as of yet no expedition has successfully left the Autometron's main hall and returned to reveal its findings. Some believe there is a curse or automated defense system within the tower that prevents people from snooping around, or that whomever lives inside does not appreciate visitors. Magic Among scholars the Autometron's magic is widely considered to be unique to the point of bizarre. It does not conform to the norms of magic theory, and its source is unknown. What is known is that anyone can gain the Autometron's magic by leaving sacrifices of technology inside the building. Testimony suggests that the tower distinguishes between gifts given. Large, complicated sacrifices grant more power than small or simple ones. The greatest temptation however seems to be originality; the more unique and advanced a sacrifice, the more power the machine gives. The Autometron's magic is wholly kinetic in nature and lacks most of the subtlety of more traditional arts. Depending on the sacrifices an individual has given, their abilities can range from simple pushing or pulling a glass of water to intricately manipulating multiple objects, generating enough force to shatter steel or stopping a moving object in its tracks. Curiously, there is slight physical feedback from using this magic, but no aura interaction, and the Autometron's magic begins to lose its effectiveness at about 100 miles from the tower. This has lead many to theorize that the tower itself is somehow the source of its own magic, although how this could be is unknown. Folklore There is a wide range of folklore surrounding the Autometron, which has existed as far back as local memory can remember. Many of the locals believe the tower to be an intelligent machine, pointing to the smokestacks and mechanical appearance. Anecdotal evidence has testified that the tower has actually expanded over time, but there has been no recorded incidence of the tower changing shape. Another old legend says that the tower was attacked several generations ago and actually defended itself. This timetable does match with a war that occurred in the region, but there is no record of a lost army or attack on the Autometron, nor any evidence of attack on the building itself. Many conspiracy theorists believe that the tower was constructed as a way for some ancient civilization to circumvent its own lack of magic - the Centicrus are often cited as prime candidates for this theory. Others believe that the tower is a hoax perpetrated by a cabal of wizards or technicians in order to steal technology. Community The Autometron's strange function has brought together a loose collection of peoples to live beneath its shadow. Many are "disciples" of the machine who spend their time inventing or purchasing devices to sacrifice to it in exchange for magic; Others are scientists or skeptics who wish to study the machine. And of course there are the hundreds of working-class people who feed, clothe, and support these strange followers. The strange group of people has collectively formed what is called A-town (short for Autometron Town) between the foot of the tower and the nearby cliff docks.